


Curses!

by SpiderLondon



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Adam and Barbara are still ghosts, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Child Abuse, Demon Charles, Demon Delia, Demon Lydia, Human Beetlejuice, Human Juno, Human Miss Argentina, Lydia "Beetlejuice" Deetz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderLondon/pseuds/SpiderLondon
Summary: Lawerence befriends a couple of ghosts in his attic, not knowing that he had one more far more wicked hiding away in his town.I suck at summaries, i apologize. Musical-verse. Role reversal.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was interested in this au from these animatics by HAH Studios- https://youtu.be/VE4f53EmyaY and https://youtu.be/He6vG7Bf0E8 
> 
> Gonna base Lydia and Lawerence's outfits on those videos

"LYDIA!" An angry male voice echoed throughout the Netherworld which caused everyone cower at the sound, knowing damn well that it was the lead demon in a rage for the fifth time this week. There was always something that set him off, no matter how minor. This time it appeared to be the young, teen dead-born who was desperately trying to hide anywhere she could.

Lydia froze as she heard a 'blip' behind her, "....hello there, dad..." She mumbled as shr begrudgingly turned towards him, only to be met with a look of hatred, "I-uh-I guess you found out about what I did to Delia...?" She asked sheepishly.

"Lydia. You drew a giant penis on her face." Charles took a breath trying his hardest not to completely explode.

The young demon went silent as as she glanced at her stepmom as she stormed towards them, the dick she drew on her had seemingly became limp and some white subtance covered her face, "...Ah, I guess it was ready to explode-" She gulped before suddenly yelping as she was grabbed by the collar of her shirt, "I-It was just a joke, I swear!" She whimpered a little.

The man did not seem in the slightest amused, "And this is why I don't let you anywhere near us during our dinners." He hissed as he threw her at a wall causing her to cry out in pain.

"It's not my fault you can't take a jo-... I'll stay silent now." Lydia bowed her head submissively. 

He sighed and shook his head, "Continue like this, young lady, and you won't have a place here any longer." He warned with a frown, "One more trick and you'll be sorry."

She averted her gaze silently before just getting up, "I'll go to my room and be quiet like you want..." She murmured, her wings falling a bit as she wandered off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juno and Lawerence move into their new house

A puff of smoke filled the air as a woman opened the door to her new house, "Yes... I think this place will work out just fine." The middle aged woman mused as her eyes scanned the living room while knocking off the ashes on her cigarette, "What do you you think, Tina?" She questioned her assistant who came in behind her, writing on a paper that was on her clipboard.

"It could use a few adjustments and we should get rid of some of the old things from the people who lived here." The Argentinian woman pointed out before shrugging, "But, we could've had worse choices." Her heels tapped on the wood floor as she walked around to start the house inspection and to write down what to change to make this perfect for her boss.

Juno nodded before sighing out another puff of smoke and dropping her cigarette, crushing it with her heel as she turned her attention to the man hovering by the door with a depressed frown on his features, "Come now, Lawerence, you're acting like we just left a pet behind." She ran a hand through her short gray hair.

"I'm mourning." Lawerence simply muttered as he messed with the straps of his overalls, "He's been gone for a month- it hasn't been nearly long enough to for me to just accept his..." He went silent as he looked away, it almost seemed like his overalls became slightly blue, "...his death."

"You're almost thirty." His mother stated coldly, almost like she didn't have human emotions, "You should be able to accept things faster than this." She grunted.

"Wow, you're heart is as cold as ever, mother dearest." He hissed a little, "Dad was able to melt it away but apparently all I can do is make it more frozen." He grumbled, glaring at her a bit.

"Lawerence." Juno stomped, her tone one of warning, "We moved here to help move on. As long as you live here- and you will live here with me as long as you refuse to work- you will learn to move on." She narrowed her eyes at him before walking off to check on Tina.

Lawerence lowered his gaze as tears pricked his eyes before heading off to move his things into his new room, "...move on. Right. I'm sure he wouldn't have told me that." He mumbled under his breath as he walked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured to let Miss Argentina be Juno's assistant again since she seemed to be rather trusted in the Netherworld so why not. Plus I feel like I can eventually make her rather witty lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snapshot into Lydia's life in the Netherworld until it's ruined

Lydia kept wandering about the Netherworld, hiding away from her father and stepmother by hanging out at parties or taking pictures of the newly deads that came practically every few minutes of everyday. 

"Killed by a gunshot to the head- possibly suicide." Snap. "Killed by lethal injection. Death penalty." Snap. "Killed by a landmine explosion. Soldier in a war." Snap.

Each newly dead had their own story that the teenage dead born tried to figure out each time she saw one or usually a group of unconnected people enter the Netherworld after they died. Most of the time it was rather obvious but there were times she'd take a picture while not knowing the cause of death then she'd go to the guide of the newly deads to ask if he had the information which he often did. 

But on the off chance that even he wasn't quite sure, she'd have to swallow her fear and try to slip back into her father's office to find the files that could give her the details she craved to know. Only problem? Her father forbade her from looking into this type of stuff and anytime she did she wouldn't be allowed out of her room or do anything for a few years. Although, she really wasn't exactly supposed to be out now either after what she did to Delia but, hey, she could probably get away with it. Though... she probably just jinxed herself.

The young demoness shook her head of her thoughts as she flipped through the files, trying to find the exact one she wished to learn about. After a moment, her gaze fell onto a page about a couple who died just a few years back. Together. They have yet gone to the Netherworld. 

A smirk played on her lips as a plan began to formulate in her mind especially since she knew damn well she was about to be banished thanks to a prank that had yet been noticed by Charles and Delia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this during work so I may have rushed it a tad- hope it's still pretty well done


End file.
